Kirby's Dream World Adventure Story
by Wiidude
Summary: This is the story of Kuro. Rated T for safety. Due to the site where the story is and the fact that the I don't have it backed up this will be on hold for now. Please R&R.
1. Prologue:A new beginning

Prologue: A New Beginning

My name is Kuro and I am what is known as a "Plasma Wisp." A Plasma Wisp is a creature that has the ability to float above the ground as they have no legs. We are made out of plasma and can also use that plasma to do many things. Most use their plasma to defend them selves, and some even use it to power electrical devices. It must be nice to be able to do those things... However I cannot.

You see about 17 years ago I was found abandoned a bridge in the town known as Hill Side town. The people who found me were two Waddle Dees. After seeing me laying there they decided to take me in and raise me as their own. As for the name Kuro... It comes from the way I look. I am not a normal Plasma Wisp as for most Plasma Wisps are dark and light green, the light flows through the dark parts of the plasma, but for me... I am black with blue flowing through me. This is where my name comes from. Kuro means black.

I often wonder what life like a normal plasma wisp would be like. Not only does my color draw attachion to me, but I am not able to fully use my powers. The height that I can fly is limited, I cannot create spheres of plasma and throw them like others can, and really most of all, my plasma cant even be used as an energy source! What am I? Why am I like this? These things have bothered me ever sine I was little. Maybe one day I will find the answer.

Now let me tell you about Dream World. Dream World is a place located on a little star known as Pop Star. This place has always been a peaceful place where a lot of happy people live, but that all changed one day. A few years back a strange group known as "Shade" invaded the place and nearly took it over. This was when the legendary star warrior Legend showed up along with other warriors. Legend and the others fought in many battles to protect this place, but one day something unexpected happened.

The sky turned black and a monster rained down on the world. This monster was known as "Dark Matter." This Dark Matter turned everyone who touched it evil. At first we thought that it was a part of Shade, but Dark Matter took them over as well. My parents... were killed because of this. When Dark Matter invaded my parents got too close to it. This caused them to transform into a creature known as "Waddle Doo." Normally Waddle Dee that are forced to transform can be brought back, but something went wrong. Soon after turning into waddle doos, my parents turned chaotic and took off into the town. They preformed many violent acts on the townspeople, and well... There was no other choice. If it wasn't for Dark Matter invading my parents would still be alive today.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day Kuro Awakens

Chapter 1: The Day Kuro Awakens

Looking out across this bridge I am reminded of all that I have seen in my life. From the time I was found laying here, up until this very point in time. Back then everything was happy and the sky was blue. Although I do not remember that day I was found, I still came here a lot with my parents to just look across the sea. That was back when this place was still part of a lively town. Hillside Town.

Now days Hillside Town lays in ruins with flames that never go out. What did King Dedede do to this place anyway? What is with these flames? Anyway, what I do know for sure is that this town will never return to the way it was. The King's guards are everywhere, no one even dares to try and stop them... Including me. Well anyway I guess I better head back to town. I've been out here long enough.

After standing up and taking one last look over the sea I started making my way to the west. A bit to the south west of Hillside town is where you can find a boatman who is always ready to take people across the river which is actually a part of the ocean. I've never bothered to ask the boatman his name but I can say that I've talked to him at least a hundred times.

"Ready to go back?" he asks me.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The boatman then looked at me for a few seconds and then told me to get in the boat, and so I did.

"You come here a lot don't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Any reason."

"....." I did not reply.

"I see. Well if you don't want to tell me it's fine."

Finally the boat pulled into the small dock and I got out. I then thanked the boatman and went on my way. In the past there was never a boatman. That bridge I was found by used to go from one side of the river to the other, but then Dedede destroyed it. I'm not sure what he has to gain from destroying that bridge, but I hope he has a good reason for it.

The way back to Cappy Town isn't what you would call "Safe." During a flood some time ago the jail fell apart and many waddle dee bandits escaped. These bandits are known for making people "disappear" and they are also known for being ace thieves. Most people who run into them either lose everything they own, or never return so I have to be careful on the way back.

As I climb down the hills I scan the area to make sure there are no bandits around. Once I see that it is safe I slide down one of the ledges. Since the bandits often wait for travelers along the main road, it's easier to just jump down the rocky hills rather than walk down them. Once I made it down the ledges I keep on walking through what I guess you would call the fields. Looking around here you can see that there are two houses and a path which leads to town. One of these houses happens to be a place that offers part time jobs delivering items to people. Normally they do not pay very well, but sometimes they have some pretty rare stuff to give you for helping them. As for the other house, it is a star lab. I've gone there many times to make wishes, but so far none of them have came true.

"Wow for once I didn't run into any bandits!" I said out loud as if someone was there with me. "I guess today is my lucky day!"

The next thing I knew a rock hit me in the back. Normally a plasma wisp's plasma would destroy the rock, but since I'm different it did not. "W-What was that!?" I yelled while not knowing what to do, but as soon as I said that about four more rocks hit me. "I'm Under attack!" I yelled as I made a break for the Star Lab.

Inside the Star Lab I could see there was very few places to hide, and from what I could see, the bandits were following after me. "W-what should I do?" Just then I knew that I had no other choice. I had to fight.

Looking over at the fence that blocked off part of the star lab, I could see that there was a part of it that was loose. While acting with out thinking I broke off the part of the fence and charged into the mod of bandits coming at me.


	3. Chapter 2: I Am Night

Chapter 2: I am Night

As soon as the first bandit appeared before me, I quickly slashed at his hand knocking his sword out of it. As soon as I saw the sword fall to the ground I then followed up my attack with a quick hit from my left hand which sent the bandit to the ground. I then quickly turned around to see that the second bandit was already attacking.

While moving quickly to the right in order to dodge his hit, I noticed that another small group of bandits were heading at me. "This is bad" I muttered to my self as I tried to come up with a plan. The group seemed to be small, but with their weapons I was no match for them, but then I saw it. The key to winning this fight. On top of the Star lab is a steeple, and on the left side of it the bricks appeared to be weak. That was all that I needed to win, that one weak spot.

Quickly I dashed to the Star Lab, gaining as much speed as I could, and as soon as I got close enough I threw the metal piece of fence at the bricks. I hit my mark. The bricks soon became too weak and the steeple collapsed burying the bandits that were left under the rubble. The fight was finally over, and I had won.

After returning to town I noticed that a lot of waddle dees had been watching my fight. It's strange, why is it that people never want to help others? They will watch the fight but do nothing to help it out. Maybe this is the same reason King Dedede still has control of Hill Side. If only someone would step up and fight back. The same goes for Dark Matter as well. I understand Legend and the other star warriors are fighting, but even so, they cannot do it alone. Well anyway, looks like I'll be the talk of the town today.

"Hey Night!" I heard a voice yell from afar. It was my friend Wads. "You were amazing out there! You really gave them a good fight!"

"Yeah well I never expected to get into a fight, or win it in for matter."

"Well you did good. Good thinking on using the steeple as an attack."

"Just hope I don't have to pay for it...."

"Meh don't worry about it. Since the last Dark Matter attacks a lot more people have stepped up to help the rebuilding process. So I'm sure they will have it fixed in no time."

"Guess you are right. Well anyway I've got to head home. I'll see you later Wads."

"Ok then, see you later Night!"

"Night huh?" I muttered to myself. "I'm still not used to it."

Although it's only been a few years since the day my parents were killed, many people have forgotten about it, and I have taken on a new name. Although I am still indeed Kuro, everyone now knows me as Night Fayt. Not even my friends know my real name, and that might be for the better.

The night before my parents turned into waddle doos, a strange man showed up at our door looking for me. I remember that I hid in another room and I listened in on what they were saying. The man kept asking things about me. It was as if he knew all about how my parent's found me. Even so my parents refused to tell him anything and finally they closed the door on him. After that the strange man yelled something along the lines of "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! KURO WILL BE MINE!" That line still bugs me today, and after seeing what happened to my parents the very next day, I figured it would be best to change my name and become a new person. I was then no longer Kuro, but Night Fayt.

I still wonder who that man was, why was he looking for me? Also why did Dark Matter target my parents? So many questions that are still left unanswered, but that's my life because I am Night Fayt. The one who appeared out of no where, the one who cannot use any of his own powers, and the one who is being targeted.

Heading north through Cappy Town Square, then heading east in front of the shops. I then reached my home and went inside for very much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 3: A Swim In The Park

Chapter 3: A Swim In The Park

"Kuro, Kuro..."

I could hear the name echoed each time it was said.

"Kuro! Kuro!"

Who is calling my name? The voice... It's getting louder!

"Kuro!"

It was my mom. I could finally see her.

"Kuro be good now. Remember we...."

Before she could finish she transformed into a hideous monster, and soon after I was watching her be killed by the people of the town.

Finally I woke up, but that feeling of fear was still hanging in the air. Why must I have this dream? I have it almost every night and each time it gets worse and worse. Why won't it just go away? It's been quite awhile since it happened so should I have gotten over it by now? Or at least enough not to have nightmares anymore?

Anyway today is the day I promised to hang out with Wads. He's been talking about the new water park for some time and has been really wanting to go so I decided that I'd go with him. I've always liked the water, swimming is great! Since I don't have the use of my plasma powers, I am able to go swimming and the other plasma sparks cannot. I guess I'm lucky in some ways.

"Hey Night!" Wads yelled at me as I opened the door.

"Wow your here already?" I asked in a sarcastic way. "I thought you'd be sleeping at home. I was getting ready to drag you out of bed you lazy!"

"Hey I'm not.... that.... lazy!"

"Ha ha whatever. Let's just go to the park already."

"Sounds good to me!"

The new water park was located just across town, a good 15 minute walk from my house. Normally people get tired of walking all the time and would rather ride their Air Ride machines, but I actually like walking. You get to see the world around you and it's actually pretty fun.

As we walked out of the housing district and headed south towards town square, I noticed something. They sky seemed a bit darker than normal. I didn't think it was going to rain today, I mean I hadn't heard anything about rain and I'm sure Wads checked the weather before planning this trip... Ok maybe not, but still I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to rain.

"Does that rain cloud bug you?" Wads asked almost as if he could read my mind.

"Not really. I just didn't hear anything about rain."

"Me either but who cares. We are going to have so much fun that we wont even care!"

"Ha ha, yeah I guess your right." After all It is summer vacation and Cappy Town school wont be open again for another month. Either way we have plenty of time to have fun and nothing can ruin it for us.

A few minutes later we were finally at the Cappy Town Gallery and standing in front of a gate.

"Huh? It's locked?" Wads sounded a bit worried as he said this, but at the same time I happened to notice a strange little house.

"Hey look. Don't worry. See that little hut there? I think it sells keys to the place. Kind of like tickets."

"Oh I see!" Wads stopped looking down and was excited once again.

After buying the tickets we opened the door and walked into the water park.

The park was huge. From where we were standing we could see a huge pool, a slide a stairway leading at least 200 feet up, a lazy river, a wave pool, and even a cafe. "Wow this place does look fun" I thought to my self. I was actually excited myself.

"Well what are you waiting for!?" But before I could answer Wads was already dashing at the pool at top speed only then to jump and do a cannon ball into the pool. I guess he'll never change.

After a few hours of swimming we decided to check out the cafe before we hit the slide. The cafe was a nice small little building with an indoor mini pool, and some tables to set in. At the front desk there were three workers ready to serve. They kind of looked a bit different than everything else around here but if they sell good food then I don't mind.

"Hi there! Welcome to our cafe!" One of them said to me as I walked up to them to order.

"Hello." I replied.

"Can I help you?" This is the type of question that they must ask. Really they don't have to ask, I mean I wouldn't go up to them if I wasn't going to get something right? Or at least ask them a question, but anyway if they don't ask they might offend someone and they might even get fired.

"I'd like a hamburger with a rootbeer please!" I replied with my kind of strange happy toned voice. The sales lady then smiled at me and handed me my food.

As I left the cafe, I noticed that Wads had his food already and was eating it by the pool.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that your not allowed to eat by the pool! I mean what if you drop something?" I yelled at him.

"You worry too much! What are they going to do? Kick us out? Ha ha ha ha."

"YES!".... He ignored me and kept on eating. He's always been like this. He acts and never thinks, one day he might end up ticking off the wrong person and then... Well I'm not going to go that far.

"Come on Night you don't have to worry. Sit down and eat!" But as he said that the meat of his burger slipped out of the buns and fell into the water.

"Crap..... Ok lets hit the slide now!" And before I could even say anything, Wads was running up the stairs to the big slide. I knew I had no choice but to follow him, so I did.

The view from the top of the slide was amazing. You could see the whole water park and most of Cappy Town. You could even see Mt. Dyna in the east! Really I'd have to say this has to be the highest point in all of Cappy Town.

"Are you just going to stand all day or are you going to go!?" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Come on Night!" Wads joined in.

"Ok ok I'm going!"

"You're too slow!" And with that Wads was grabbing ahold of my arm and the next thing I knew he jumped down the slide, which happened to be a straight drop until the very bottom, and pulled me with him.

The next thing I remembered was waking up on the side of the pool.

"Night you ok?" It was Wads. He was standing over he looking a bit worried. "Dude you passed out on the way down. For a second I thought I'd lost ya!" I could tell he was kidding with that last part.

"Sorry for making you worry!"

"Ha ha ha"

Just then I heard a yell coming from the distance.

"HEY YOU KIDS! GET OUT!"

It was the manager...

"Well Night, I had fun today! Lets come back again.... That is when we are allowed to." I'm pretty sure Wads said something along these lines, but I was to busy looking at the sign with our faces on it which said "CANNOT ENTER PARK" in red marker. Oh well there's still the beach I guess.

After that me and Wads went our own ways and I started thinking about everything that had just happened. Today was a fun day, and it really helped me keep my mind off of all the things that have been bugging me lately. Maybe I should go and hang out with friends more often. Anyway I guess it's time for me to go home.

"Kuro. So he lives in Cappy Town. Gray, you've got to tell him before it's too late."

"I understand... Just hold on a bit longer."


	5. Chapter 4: A Gray Day

Chapter 4: A Gray Day

* * *

Well It's been a few months since me and Wadds went to the water park, and yes we are still not allowed past the game. One might think that this would really drag us down, but actually it doesn't. Since that day the air has slowly became cool, and fall has finally set in. Fall. Something about the cold always reminds me of "her."

It was a bright Saturday morning and the town was lively. "Oh yeah, today's the fall fest" I thought to myself. This "fall fest" is a widely known event that's held here in Cappy Town once a year. During this time everyone from the areas around gather celebrate the years harvest and prepare for winter. Most people set up stalls in Cappy town park near the fireworks stage which is used during the 4th of July, but I'm not most people. Unlike half the town, I don't own a shop, I don't farm, and I don't make any goods so I have nothing to offer. However that doesn't stop me from going and trying out other people's goods!

It's really strange to see the town this busy! Normally this town is very quiet and everyone goes about doing their own thing, however today the streets are so packed it's hard to even make your way to the park! Even so I somehow managed to push my way through the group of people between my house and the park. What a pain...

Just then I heard a shout coming from the mob I just pushed through.

"YO NIGHT!"

"I wonder who that could be.... As if I didn't know." And there he was. Wads.

"Night wait up!" He yelled as he pushed his way through the mob.

"Aw do I have to?" I replied with a smile.

"Man you're so cold sometimes you know that!?"

"Yeah yeah what ever you say."

"That reply is so like you..." Wads said this with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Huh what's up? You seem a bit down."

"No it's nothing. It's just... It's just we're going to miss all the free food if we don't hurry!" And with that, Wads took off toward the park.

As I watched Wads disappear into the group of people ahead of me, I couldn't help but think "what's with him?" Oh well. Wads has always acted strange so I guess this time it's no different. So with that being said, I then to headed into the group and pushed my way even farther towards the park. After about half an hour of walking we finally reached the park.

"Wow! Look at all the stalls!" Wads yelled with excitement. He always did really get into this kind of thing. Then again so do I! After all this really was a sight to see! There were food stands, stands selling crafts and other goods, stalls with games set up, an out door dance floor, a small fighting ring, a DJ who was playing popular songs, and even a petting zoo! This year they really did have a lot! "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Before I knew it, Wads was running down the hill and I soon followed after. As I ran through the park with Wads I couldn't help but look at all the happy people around me. It's so nice. Normally this town is filled with those who simply go on with their daily lives, and hardly ever show any emotion except when it's called for. However today is different. Today is a day that we all look forward to! It's one of them days you hope will never end.

Our first stop was at none other than the food stall over by the picnic area. It was the only one that was able to get a stop under the tree which was also next to a picnic table. The perfect spot.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the stall asked.

"I want a burger!" Wads was quick to respond... Maybe too quick. What is he starving?

"Same" I replied.

The man then smiled and pointed to the picnic table next to the stall. He said that we could wait there until our food was done if we wanted to. So we did. About 10 minuets later our burgers were done and were hand delivered to us almost as if it were a cafe. It's kind of strange for a stall runner to do such a thing but I'm not complaining.

After about another 5 minuets we inhaled the food and were already on our way to the next stop. The burger was good but yet it somehow wasn't that filling so we went onto the ice cream stand. There we received the same type of treatment, besides the fact that there was no table), and once again we were on our way after eating our ice cream. Hmm now that I think about it, why are we eating cold things and sitting under trees on a fall day in the first place? Well I guess it doesn't matter.

"So Night." Wads said as we walked to the next stall. "What do you think of the fall and the fall fest?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well you know. You always seem to have fun but are you sure it isn't just an act?"

"Huh? I really like it. Why wouldn't I?"

"......" Wads was speechless. What kind of topic is this anyway? What doesn't he enjoy the fall fest like everyone else? Just awhile ago he was so excited he couldn't stand still! Well whatever. I guess I better let it go for now. It does bug me a bit though.

The next stall we stopped at was a game stall. The game was simple. Throw the dart, pop a balloon, win a prize! I stepped to give it a try first. I picked up the blue dart and carefully took aim, and then gave the dart a toss. After about 10 tries I was able to pop 7 balloons! My best record yet! "Try to beat that one Wads" I thought to myself. Maybe I just jinxed myself...

The final score of Wads turn added up to 20 balloons! He somehow managed to pop 2 balloons on each throw! Well with that being said, my dreams being crushed, and with what I hoped to be my prize given to Wads, I decided that it was time to go onto the next stall.

"Look at this thing. It's kind of dumb if you think about it." Wads said out of the blue as he looked at his prize which appeared to be some type of blue blob like thing. "It reminds me of them Nightmare creatures."

"Nightmare creatures? How? It's just a blue blob."

"Yeah I know but still."

"But still what?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" I was starting to get ticked.

"I said it's nothing."

"Nothing. Then why are you acting like this!?"

"Acting like what!" Wads then began to yell. "You are the one who keeps bring up stupid stuff!"

"I didn't bring up any thing! You did!" By this time I was also yelling.

"Oh didn't you? YOU KNOW WHAT!?"

"What!?"

"IM SICK OF THIS! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEE THAT THIS THING WILL...." He stopped there.

"Will what? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. I'm going home." With that being the last thing he said that day. Wads turned around and left for his house.

"What's up with that?" I couldn't help but talk out loud. As I looked around I noticed quite a lot of people look at me. I guess a fight during a fun day like this really stands out. It didn't really bother me but... I still had no idea what the fight was even about. What the heck just happened!?

After the fight I didn't feel much like going to anymore stalls, so I headed home as well. By this time of day the sky turns bright red as the sun sets. It looks really nice. I wonder why sunsets stand out for me. Maybe it's all the time I spend watching them. Maybe it's because of memories. However when I look at the sunset I can't help it but I get this feeling. It's almost as if I should remember something. Even if that's true, what would it be? Why would I have forgotten it? "Don't wake up." Them words ring through my head, but I have no idea why. Soon I woke from my daydreaming to find myself shaking all over. "What is this? What's wrong with me?" I began talking out loud once again.

"Yes I wonder.... 'what'." A voice came out of no where. As I heard the words ring for my head, I began to get a bit tense. "You seem to be on an edge, but you also seemed confused and scared."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled.

"What, are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you, but if you want to attack me... Then by all means. Go ahead."

"W-what are you talking about!? Show yourself!"

"Show myself? You think I'm hidden? You sure you aren't just blind? Then again with that train of thought, maybe you are."

"What are you......"

"Talking about? I wonder." By this time I was ready to go off on this strange character who appeared to be talking out of thin air, but before I responded to his endless mocking, something happened. A single spark went flying from my body. It then hit the ground, flashed, and then vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"A spark?" The strange voice seemed to be puzzled. "Could that be. No wait... It can't be. It's still too soon."

"Too soon!? What do you mean!?"

"So maybe the rumors are true."

"Rumors? What are you talking about!?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Why you!" After that the voice did not respond.

I stood there for quite awhile thinking about what had just happened. How can a voice come out of thin air? Also what was it talking about? And above all... How is it possible for me to create a spark? It's something I just cannot do... Yet it happened. Or was it all a dream?

By this time night had fallen and the streets were full of people who were returning home from the fall fest. Today started out as a normal day. I met up with Wads, went to the fall fest, and had a great time... Then Wads won that toy which looked almost like a goo, and then after that everything went down the drain. Something isn't right here. What's going on? What's going on with me? Why can't I live a normal life like I used to? I then looked down, saw a can, and then kicked it. I watched it roll down the street in the direction that leads to the beach.


	6. Chapter 5: Gray's Entry

Chapter 5: Gray's Entry

The night sky was sparkling as I looked up at it. "This is how it should be" I thought to myself. When living on the edge of space the far away stars look brighter. Each one of them stars is a world, and each world has it's own kind of people. These people go about their lives day by day and only think about what's going on around them. It's a happy life that most live. However sadly... I wasn't able to.

I was born only 20 years ago, but a lot has happened during that time. I was born into a nice family of Bronto Burts. At least I wish it were nice. The sad fact is that when I was born, I was not like the others. As most Bronto Burts are redish pink, I was gray with black feet, and because of this... They abandoned me. I'd like to think that they had a good reason for doing this to me, but as far as I can tell there wasn't one.

Soon after I was abandoned, I was found by a family of Star Warriors. Now this is a very rare sight to see. Normally Star Warriors are sent to planets in order to protect and defend them. It's very rare for Star Warriors to settle down on a star to live, yet alone get married. Usually they will stay on the star, and when the time comes they will go home and wait to be sent to the next, but these two were different. They chose to stay on this Star and made plans to start a family, and because of these plans they were all for adopting me. Gray. That was the name they had given me. A very fitting name if you ask me.

I guess I really should be thankful for this. Because of them I grew up in a nice warm home. Everyday was a day that I wanted to remember forever. It was a life that I wanted to hold onto forever. Although we were faced with hard times once in awhile, we pushed on and made the most out of what we had. Life was good, almost perfect. Sadly thing's can't stay the same forever. This is something I had to learn the hard way.

It was soon after my 15th birthday. Everyone had just left my party and headed home. As I watched my friends leave I noticed something strange. The sky had become darker than usual. I remember hearing that there could be a chance of rain, but even so the clouds wouldn't have been this dark. Normally a rain cloud would be gray or a dark gray, maybe even green... But this time it was different. The sky was pure black and there was no rain, nor thunder. If only I would have told someone, then maybe things wouldn't have ended up the way they did.

A few hours later I was watching TV with my parents, and all of a sudden we heard an explosion. As I raced to the window to look outside a lot of things went through my mind. I was scared and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just me over thinking the sky, but for some reason I just knew what was going to happen next. I just knew it.

Looking out my house's window you could see a lot of the town. Normally the town is a nice peaceful village, but what I saw this time sure wasn't "nice" nor "peaceful." The town was in chaos. Buildings were burning, trees had fallen down, the road was cracking, and the ground was lifting up. It was just like an earth quake, but with out the quake it's self.

After seeing the town in chaos, I couldn't help but look at the sky. That was when I saw it. Black shadows were flying around above the city. "What is this!?" I thought to myself. "Why is this happening!?" So many questions rushed through my head. Looking back at it now, I almost hate myself for what happened next... One of the shadows dashed right toward me. With out thinking I dove out of the way as it crashed through the window. What I saw next will always be burned into my memories. The black shadow crashed into my parents. I could tell they were fighting hard to keep control, but I knew it was no use.

The next thing I knew I was thrown out of the house by my Dad. He hadn't been taken over yet by this mind stealing cloud, so it was in fact him who threw me out. Most likely to protect me. As I sat on the front lawn I looked back and could see my mom through the window. She was glowing. It was a strange sight. The next thing I knew there was an explosion and my house, along with my parents, was destroyed.

In the burning rubble I was able to find one of dad's old books. Even though most of the pages were burnt and unreadable, I was still able to find something... Different. A picture of a Star Warrior was in the book. The picture showed the Star Warrior glowing with power and then next to it you could see a picture of an explosion. Next to the picture was a paragraph explaining it. However most of it was unreadable. This is what I could make out. "Legendary ....... Wa.....r X. In the world ............ few ............. who ....... shown ........ surge ...... angered............... can control ............. a few ......... lost ........... results could .......... self ............ around them." Although it was mostly unreadable, I still remembered what it said. Who knows, maybe one day this will come in handy. Or has it already?

After the attacks by this creature, which I later learned was called "Dark Matter," the world fell into a bleak, hopeless world. Many took for the stars in search of a new home, but others stayed and fought to protect their homeland. If you ask me, it was pointless and a waist of time. That's what I felt like for a long time. That is, until I met "him."

Months after the attacks by Dark Matter, I was living alone in a hut located on the outskirts of my old home town. It wasn't much but it was at least a place I could call home. The last thing I had to hang onto in this world. Something that I was going to fight to protect, no matter what. It was a Saturday and things were actually looking pretty good. Normally you would see mobs of the dark shadows flying around, but today not a single one was in sight. As so I thought. That day I was going to head into town and restock up on my supplies, but as I opened the door I saw something that I had not expected. It was a Dark Matter. At that time I was not prepared for battle so it would have been hopeless. I would have ended up with my parents. It would have been the end for me... But just then a flash of light shot through the shadow which killed it instantly. Soon standing before me was a red Star Warrior. At first I thought this day was going to be my end, but it was really my beginning.

The Star Warrior was actually a Legendary Star Warrior who went by the name of "Blazer." Blazer had been sent to my home star in order to chase Dark Matter away and to keep it from spreading to the stars around it. I admired this Star Warrior, not only was he strong and brave, but he was a legend! To think that I would ever get to meet someone like him. It's still shocks me even today.

Blazer stayed on my home star for quite awhile and we ended up becoming pretty good friends. Turns out he's a nice guy and he actually cares about the people around him. On the outside he seems like a strong fighter like most of the star warriors, but on the inside he's a lot like a kid. I mean sure he still acts like a professional, but when it comes to having fun, you got to see a whole different side to him. However he had to leave soon. That last day we spent together is one of my best memories.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Blazer as we walked down the road to town.

"Heh, I thought we'd check out the new battle arena they put in." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Battle arena huh?"

"Yeah apparently they built it for a few different reasons."

"You mean they built it so people can get stronger and fight Dark Matter, and as a place to have fun at right?"

"Right on. Have you always been this smart?"

"What do you mean by that?" Blazer always liked to joke around with me. It's hard to believe a guy like him could act like this. I always thought that the legends were the stuck up type. Ha, I guess I was wrong.

"Hm? What's up?" Blazer asked looking puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking to myself. That's all."

"I see. Well ok then, but you know we better hurry! They sell tickets to get in so if they become to full then we won't be able to get in."

"Huh really? Well ok then let's go!"

About an hour later we finally reached the battle arena. It was a huge building with an open center. It looks like something you would have seen in the old age!

"Got the tickets!" Blazer said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"So this lets us get in huh?"

"Well yeah. Why else would it be called a ticket?"

"Good point." With that being said, we headed into the building.

The building was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the out. The building had rows and rows of seats that circled around, and in the center was the arena. According to my ticket I was number 21 and Blazer was number 22. At first I was a bit confused about the number, but soon someone was there to explain to us that the number showed what fighter we were, and that we would be put up against another random fighter.

The rules seemed simple. If you win your number stays in, and if you lose your number is taken out and you are sent home.

"You better not lose!" Said Blazer with that grin of his on his face.

"Hey worry about your own hide!"

"Ha ha, you know you really have changed Gray."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well when I first met you, you were cold hearted."

"Yeah well, that change is because of you, you know."

"Is that so? Well then..."

"Well then, what?"

"It's nothing. Just don't lose ok!?"

"Right!"

For hours the battles went on with me and Blazer winning all of our matches. When Blazer battled I cheered him on, and when it was my turn he did the same for me. Before each battle we would tell each other "Good Luck," but in our hearts we knew that we didn't need luck to win. Finally it got down to it. It was my turn to fight Blazer. Something we had been waiting for since the moment we started.

"Don't hold back" Blazer said to me.

"I don't plan on it." And so our battle started.

It was a long hard battle and Blazer had me on my toes the whole time, but just then something unexpected happened. A dark shadow appeared in front of us. It was Dark Matter! The black shadow lunged at me almost as fast as it had appeared. Just like I had done many years ago, I quickly dodged the attack and got back up on my feet.

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" I could hear Blazer yell as the creature came after me for a second time.

"I DIDN'T PLAN ON......" I was cut off there. Before I knew it the black shadow slammed into me, and I hit the floor.

"GRAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" It was the last thing I heard.

The next thing I knew, I was in a white room and doctors were watching me. My memories were faint, and I was still a bit confused about what had just happened. Before I passed out again the doctor handed me a note.

It read "Gray. I'm very sorry but it's time for me to take my leave. I had fun today and I'll always remember it. You've really grown since that day we met. I know that this star will be in safe hands as long as you are around. Just remember, if you ever need me, come find me. Well anyway, see you again someday." After reading the message I passed out.

All of this happened only 5 years ago, but it still feels more like 100 years if you ask me. I still cant quite remember what happened to me next, but soon after that event my star was destroyed and I was forced to look for a new home. I spent the past 5 years wondering from star to star, but I still haven't been able to find that special place yet. The only thing from my old home that is left is Blazer. So that's why I went to find him.

After a long search I was finally able to meet up with Blazer. This was about 3 weeks ago. At first I was happy to see Blazer but then I noticed he seemed a bit different. Almost as if he was a whole new person.

"Blazer! I finally found you!" I yelled in excitement.

"Hm? Oh hi." His reply was weak.

"Blazer? What's wrong? It's me Gray!"

"Yeah hello there Gray. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here!? You said that if I ever needed a place to go. To come find you! Remember?"

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind ever since Dream World was taken by Dark Matter." As Blazer said this, he had a puzzled look on his face.

Over the past few weeks I have been working for Blazer. He has been sending me to Dream World quite often, and has had me check out a lot of old ruins. It's almost as if he was looking for something. Then it hit me. A long time ago Blazer told me of a key that he had found known as the "Destruction Key." This key was said to hold the power to destroy Dark Matter if the key hole were to be found. Could it be that Blazer was looking for this "key hole" on Dream World?"

Blazer also had an interest in this plasma wisp known as "Kuro." Like me, Kuro was also a different color than most plasma wisps, but there was much more to it than that. Blazer told me that Kuro held a type of "power" that would allow him to destroy Dark Matter. However as of right now Kuro's power is sleeping inside of him, and on top of that Kuro has no idea that it is even there. So that's where I came in.

Dark Matter's attacks on Dream World had been getting worse. Although the Legendary Star Warrior "Legend" was leading an attack team to take on Dark Matter, things still looked bleak. The only real choice was to tell Kuro about his "power." According to Blazer, this power could be awakened when Kuro is angered. If I could somehow make Kuro mad enough to release this power, then maybe, just maybe, we could stop Dark Matter for good. So that was when I headed down to Dream World.

"What is this? What's wrong with me?"

"Yes I wonder.... 'what'." Kuro got offensive right after that.

"You seem to be on an edge, but you also seemed confused and scared."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"What, are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you, but if you want to attack me... Then by all means. Go ahead."

"W-what are you talking about!? Show yourself!"

"Show myself? You think I'm hidden? You sure you aren't just blind? Then again with that train of thought, maybe you are."

"What are you......"

"Talking about? I wonder." After saying this a spark shot off.

"A spark? Could that be. No wait... It can't be. It's still too soon."

"Too soon!? What do you mean!?"

"So maybe the rumors are true."

"Rumors? What are you talking about!?"

"Is that all you can say?"

After that I headed back to Blazer to report. Although my goal was to awaken Kuro's power, I was told that it would take awhile. However from just a little bit of anger. A spark formed. It really was too soon. Well I guess what Blazer told me was true after all. This Kuro really does hold some kind of power, and with it we can save Dream World. I just had to tell him, but I would have to wait till my next meeting with him before I can go any farther.

When I returned to the base I noticed something odd. Normally Blazer kept the door to his office locked, but this time it was wide open. Maybe I shouldn't have looked, but it also might have been for the better. When I looked inside I saw not Blazer but none other than a blue blob made from Dark Matter. At first I was going to charge in and take it out, but just then there was a flash of light. When the light faded away I saw something that I could not believe. The Dark Matter blob... Turned into Blazer...

The Blazer I had been working for was not the true Blazer. I had been tricked! At first I did not know what to do, but then I took action. Quickly I rushed into "Blazer's" Office. I could tell that the fake Blazer had no idea what I was doing, but when he saw what I was going for he caught on. Quickly I grabbed the Destruction Key that he kept on a shelf, and then jumped out the window. As I flew away from the base I could hear Blazer yelling.

This is the no turn back point. I had been tricked, and the real Blazer is missing. Also if everything I was told was a lie, then what's the deal with Kuro's power? Why must I tell him about it? What was that spark? At that moment I remembered that old book of my dad's and the blurry message. Back then my mom glowed with power, and then imploded. Could that event back then be related to this somehow? If so then I better keep this from Kuro... However If I don't get in contact with Kuro... Who knows what will happen to him. Just because I'm no longer with Blazer, doesn't mean he wont go on with what ever his plan is alone... So I must... No matter what happens... I must go to Kuro and get to the bottom of things. Dark Matter. I don't know what you did to my friend, but I cannot allow you to meddle in another's life.


	7. Chapter 6 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

"What was with that the other day? How can a voice just come out of no where and start talking to me!? That's just. Strange..." I had been talking to myself all morning, thinking about what happened the day before. A strange voice just came out of no where and started talking to me as if it knew all the answers that I had been searching for. It could have just been a trick, but then again it might have been someone who really knew something about me. Oh well. Guess I shouldn't think about it too much.

As I walked out my door I could already tell that it was going to be a bright and sunny day. A big change from the day before. It's sure strange how the weather can change sometimes. Even though today was a nice day, I knew it would not last and that the cold would be here again by tomorrow. So I figured "why not make the most of this day while I can?"

I set off out my door and turned to walk down the street which lead to Cappy Town square. Since it was the day after the Fall Fest the streets should still be full of people, and there should still be a lot left to do in town. It's best to have fun while you can, because soon this place will return to the boring town it was just a few days ago.

"Man. I wonder what Wad is up to." I had been thinking about him as well. "What would cause him to act like that? Why did he get angry with me?" It's just all too strange. Well I guess I better head off to town square before all the fun is over. Town Square really isn't that long of a walk from my house. So I got there in no time.

I was right. The town was packed with people running around, and just doing their own thing. There was also street performers at almost every corner, the shops had sale notices posted outside their doors, music could be heard coming from the park, and people were handing out free passes to the paint ball arena which was located in Sky Way. I was thinking about getting one of them free passes, but then something, or should I say, someone, hit me.

Out of nowhere a Gray Bronto Burt fell from the sky and crashed into me.

"I'M SORRY!" The Brondo Burt yelled as he got to his feet and ran over to see if I was ok. "Are you hurt? I really didn't mean to..."

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Ok that's good! I thought I might have really hurt you for a second there."

"Nah, I'm used to this kind of thing."

"Used to this type of thing?"

"Ha ha, yeah well, it's a bit hard to explain."

"I see."

"Well.... Well what about you?" I was a bit worried about him. I mean he just fell from who knows how high up. He had to be in more pain than I was.

"I'm fine." The tone of his voice changed.

"Huh? What's up?"

"It's nothing. It's just..."

"Are you new in town?" He did seem new to the area.

"Y-yes. I'm. I'm new."

"Oh I see. So would you like me to show you around or something?"

"YES YES PLEASE! I mean. I'd be a big help to me if someone were to show me around."

"O...k? Well lets go."

"Ok!" He seemed a bit happy as he said this. Would someone really be that excited to see the town?

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What's your name? I'm Night, how about you?"

"Gray."

"Gray?"

"Yes."

"That name really suits you well you know."

"Yeah well, it happens sometimes."

"Right..." What's with this guy? It's really hard to tell how he feels with his ever changing tone of voice. One minuet he is all happy sounding, then he becomes all depressed. It's almost as if he has something he need to tell me. Well anyway, I guess I might as well show him around the town.

The first area I decided to show him was none other than Cappy Town Square.

"Ok Gray, this is Cappy Town Square."

"I see." He replied with a hint of interest in his voice.

I then cleared my voice and began my speech. "Cappy Town Square is the center of Cappy Town, and not only that, but it is also one of the main hubs in all of Dream World. Almost everyone around has heard of this place, and a lot of travelers pass through here everyday. Normally the place is a bit quiet, but during events it's one of the more lively places in all of Dream World."

"I see, so it's a pretty important place huh?"

"Well yeah!"

"Ok cool, can we move on please?"

"Sure."

The next stop was Inn street.

"This is Inn street. This street is one of the more popular areas for travelers to visit because they can get rooms at the hotels to spend the night."

"Makes sense."

"North of here you can find Duck Lake and the caves that lead to a town known as Ice Town."

"Ice Town?"

"Yeah. Ice Town. That place is kind of special to me, but I haven't been there in so long..."

"Special? How?"

"Well you see when I was younger one of my best friends used to live in Ice Town. I used to go visit her all the time, until one day she finally moved here to Cappy Town. She lived here for a few years, and she even became friends with another friend of mine. However about four years ago she moved back to Ice Town and I have never seen her since."

"So why don't you go visit her if you miss her that much?"

"Well you see. After Shade attacked, the Caves became filled with very strong monsters which keep normal people from crossing over to Ice Town. Although Shade is gone now, Dark Matter still controls them monsters."

"Dark Matter....."

"Yes...."

"Kuro."

"Huh!? K-Kuro!?" H-He knows my real name!?

"I guess it's time to come clean Kuro. I'm not just some newbie to this town. I actually came here for a reason."

"A... Reason?"

"Yes. To find you."

"To find me? But why?"

"You see. For a long time now I've been battling Dark Matter. I come from a Star far away from here that was actually destroyed by this creature. We lost everything. It was a hopeless battle."

"It's hopeless!?"

"It was for us. However, here I found out something useful. Have you ever heard of a 'Destruction Key?'"

"A Destruction Key?" What is a Destruction Key? By this time a lot of thoughts were going through my head. How did this guy know my real name? How did he even find me!?

"I understand that you must be confused right now, but please hear me out."

"O-Ok."

"You see a Destruction Key is a legendary item which is said to be able to destroy Dark Matter, however a "Key Hole" is required in order to activate it."

"A Key Hole?"

"Yes, and do you know where that Key Hole is?"

"No. Where?"

"Right here in Dream World."

"Wait you mean we can destroy Dark Matter with this key if we find that key hole!?"

"Yes. You got it right."

"But wait a minute. What about the Golden Star?" Legend had been leading a group in search of the Golden Star for some time now. According to him, with this star they could build the ultimate weapon and use it's power to destroy Dark Matter.

"That star. It won't do anything. Only thing it will do is kill whoever uses it."

"You mean. If Legend uses it. He will die?"

"Legend? You mean the Legendary Star Warrior?"

"Yeah who else?"

"So he is fighting here... But even so, if he uses it he will be killed and Dark Matter will just keep on living like it always has." This news was very shocking. Legend, dead!? He's the only hero this world has left. There's no way something like that can happen.

"Wait why should I even believe you?" It's a bit strange. This guy came out of no where, and he expects me to believe everything he said?

"Well. I guess there's no harm in showing you." Just then he held the key up to me. At first nothing happened, but then a small spark shot out from my body and hit the key. "A spark!? But I don't have any electric powers. How is that possible!?"

"You see Kuro. According to legends there are five keys, and there are only five people in the world who can use them. You are one of them, and so am I. As you can tell this key glows as I hold it, and sparks when it gets near you. If a normal person were to hold it, it would turn pitch black."

"So wait. There are five keys you said? Do you have all five or what?"

"No. I only have one. However the other four keys are said to be here in Dream World."

"Really!?" I couldn't believe it. For years I had wished for some type of power. Anything that would help me change this world for the better. Have I, finally found it!?

"The only thing is. If we want to free this world and destroy Dark Matter, we must find the other 3 who can use these keys, and we have to find the keys themselves."

"I see." This seemed like a problem. Although we had a key, and two of the so called "users" were here, how were we going to find the other three users, and the other four keys?

I took a few minutes to take in everything that Gray had told me. After seeing everything he just showed me with the key lighting up and all, I could tell he wasn't lying about this. Still it kind of bugged me that he knew my name. No one besides Noel even knew about my past name. That's still alive that is.

"What's wrong? Wondering how I know your name?" Gray asked me with a smile on his face.

"Well kind of."

"I thought so. Well see it's really simple. I had a friend who knew what happened to you in the past. He told me about you and told me to come find you."

"A friend? Who knew about me?"

"Well yes. His name is Blazer."

"Blazer. For some reason I feel like I know that name."

"Really!?"

"Huh? You seemed shocked. He told you to come find me so he must have known me somehow right? Like maybe he was one of my parent's friends?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess so. All I know is he told me about you..."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter. I can't put a face to that name, but I think I've heard it before."

"Yeah well anyway. There's another reason I came to talk to you. You see, Blazer vanished and hasn't been seen since. He's the one who told me about the Destruction Key so I was thinking that maybe by going after Dark Matter I could gain the answers I need. On what happened to him I mean."

"You think something happened to him?"

"Well you see, last time I talked to him. I learned that he was nothing but a clone."

"A clone!? How is that possible!?"

"You see Dark Matter has something known as a 'Copy Gooey' that can copy what ever it wants to."

"Copy Gooey!?" Wait. Could this be what Wads was talking about!? Does he know something about this!?

"Yeah have you heard of them?"

"Not really. I just... Well you see a friend of mine was talking about these Gooey creatures."

"Hm? So he might know something about them?"

"Well the other day he got all offensive when I said they were 'just blobs' so he must know something."

"I see. Well maybe we should go talk to this friend of yours!"

"Talk to him? Why?"

"Well you see, them 'blobs' are very dangerous. They kill their victims and copy their bodies. If your friend knows something about them, then we better go see what he knows."

"Ok but wait, if they kill their victims. Why do you think your friend is still alive?"

"I don't know if he's alive or not. However I do know one thing. He would never lose to something like that."

And so that was the day I met Gray, and the day my life changed. Here I was not knowing anything, and now finally a spark of light finally begins to shine. Finally it's time to take this world back from Dark Matter. If Gray wants me to go on an adventure to find these keys with him... Then I'm all for it. Dark Matter. It's time you pay for what you've done!


	8. Chapter 7: Ready Gray? First step

Chapter 7: Ready Gray? First step in our Adventure!

We walked along the path silently. Neither of us said anything, we just kept on walking. I'm still finding it hard to believe that Gray actually knows who I am, and that he has a way to stop Dark Matter, but I know that this is real. It's really happening! It's such a strange feeling, but I feel... happy? I've always thought I lived a happy life. Sure, I did get depressed at times, but I was always happy. Always looking at the better side of life no matter what... But right now... It's different. Finally I'm going to set everything right! The time I've waited for, for years has finally come!

As we kept walking along I noticed Gray sigh. He then looked at me and finally began to speak. "Say Kuro."

"Huh? What's up Gray?"

"Your friend who saw the Copy Gooey... Does he go out a lot?"

"Don't think so. He mostly stays here in town... Why do you ask?"

"Well you see..."

"I see what your saying... If he saw the Gooey then that means they are in this town. Am I right?"

"Yes."

After that we kept quiet. Along the way we passed by quite a few trees that had began losing their leaves. Winter really was getting close, and the closer it got, the more I thought about my friend Noel. She's been in Ice Town for quite awhile now, and I haven't seen her for such a long time. I guess I'm just a bit worried about what might be going on up there. If things are getting bad here, chances are they are even worse in Ice Town. Well I guess I shouldn't really think about it too much. It's just that the told always reminds me of her. After all she did love winter. Heck Ice Town is perfect for her!

About 10 minutes later we reached the housing district. That walk really didn't take as long as I thought! Then again I was day dreaming the whole time.

"So this is the housing district?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah, this is where just about everyone lives."

"I see. So you're friend would be at his house right?"

"Yep. He lives in a house that's just at the end of this road."

"I see. OK THEN! LET'S HURRY!"

"Huh!?" The way Gray just busted out like that was... Pretty shocking!

"Ha ha, sorry about that. Just got a bit excited that's all!"

"But why?"

"Well think about it. Wouldn't you be excited when you get another step closer to you goal?"

"Guess you got a point! I'm excited too!"

"Ok then lets hurry! I really want to find out what you're friend has to say about these Copy Gooies. Maybe he'll be able to tell me something I don't know, and hopefully that'll lead me closer to Blazer!"

So we then set off down the road. It's actually kind of funny. I never thought I'd be THIS excited about going to Wads place, but I guess it can't be helped!

Wad's house was at the end of a dead end road. He lived alone so the house wasn't anything special. It's a four room house, with a side walk going up to the door and a tree to the right of it. It actually looked like a normal house. No different than the ones we saw on our way over here.

"Ready Gray?" I asked him as he stood in front of the door next to me.

"Yeah." The tone of his voice was a bit low. Could he be scared? Anyway despite Gray's uneasiness, I knocked on the door.

"Who's there." Wads replied. He didn't seem that happy. Guess he's still mad at me.

"It's me. Ku... Night."

"What do you want."

"I need to talk."

"Why should I let you in? You don't care about anyone.

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

"LEAVE NOW!" I was starting to get a bit ticked.

"OPEN THIS....."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Gray yelled in order to cut me off.

"Who the heck is that!?" Wads said as he opened the door.

"Hello there. I'm Gray."

"Ok?" Wads looked confused.

"Look. Lets get right to the point. I need to know about the Copy Gooey you saw."

"Copy Gooey?"

"Yes them 'blobs' you saw."

"Huh!?"

"Ok let me explain."

That as when Gray told Wads everything. He explained how he came here to find me in order to stop Dark Matter, and about how his friend Blazer vanished and was replaced by a Copy Gooey. He also talked about what the Copy Gooies are, and he even explained to him what my real name was.

"Kuro.... That's you're name? It isn't Night?" Wads looked shocked and a bit bad. Maybe I should have told him...

"Yeah... I'm sorry I had to hide it from you. After what happened to me and my parents... I just couldn't. It was for my own safety and yours as well."

"So. Did anyone know besides you?"

"Well actually yes."

"Huh? Who?"

"Noel."

"Noel!? How did she know!?"

"Well you see. Me and her were actually friends before that happened to my parents. Actually I even stayed with her and her family for awhile before I got my own house."

"I see... When I first met you and her, I thought you'd only been friends for a short amount of time. I didn't know you went that far back."

"Yeah I guess that's another thing I hid. Once again it was for your safety."

"I understand. I guess it was for the better wasn't it!" Wads finally got his old happy look back. This made me feel a lot better.

Just then Gray cut in. "Anyway... how about we talk about what you saw Wads? I'd like to know everything that happened."

"Ok then. Here we go... It was about a month ago me and Night hadn't seen each other for awhile so I decided to head over to his house. The day was a nice day and fall was just getting ready to start. Really I thought it was going to be a perfect day to go out and do something! But I guess what happened next changed how I felt..."

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Well when I was about to Night's house I saw a family of cappies walking along. Just then these blobs came out of no where. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I saw what was happening. They latched onto their bodies like a leach and then began sucking. One of them bit into the youngest family member, while the third goo began eating....."

"That's enough."

"Yeah... Don't go on." I knew that it had to be painful to recall what happened.

"Well... That's my story. That's everything that happened. After seeing that, I turned around and went home. I still haven't gotten over what happened. I can still see it as if it just happened..."

"Wads... I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault."

"Yeah but still...."

"Forget it... Anyway what are you two planning on just doing? You brought up something called... What? The Destruction Key?"

Gray then began to speak again. "Yes. With this key we are able to destroy Dark Matter."

"Really? But how does it work?"

Gray then began to explain to Wads about the Destruction Key, and how there is a Key hole, and about how there is four other keys somewhere in dream world.

"So you two are going to go searching for these keys. Am I right?"

"You've got it right." I replied. "However there are only some people who can use these keys."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Maybe you should ask Gray.... Gray?"

"Ok sure. You see Wads there are five keys, all of which are located here. On top of that each key can only be used by a special person."

"Wait!" I was a bit confused. "If only one person can use each one. How come I reacted to you're key?"

"Well that Kuro... Is something I cannot answer."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You see. You're a bit different than the rest of us."

"Different? How!?"

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Look. You know how you kept your name from Wads to protect him?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm doing the same from you. There's something about the keys that if I tell you, then well... Let's just say something might happen that I cannot allow."

"I see... Sorry for asking... Please finish explaining the Destruction Key to Wads..."

"Very well then. Anyway... If we are able to find all five keys, and the five people who use them, we can then take them to the 'Key Hole' and rid the world of Dark Matter."

Wads finally started talking again. "But just how will opening a key hole destroy Dark Matter?"

"That... I don't know."

"You don't know!?"

"No. The legends never say what happens after opening that hole. However I'm sure that there's a reason that the keys only work for special people."

"I see. So when are you guys going?"

"I guess as soon as we're done talking to you."

"And where are you going?"

"Not really sure..."

Just then I remembered something. "Gray! Is there anyway to tell where the keys might be?"

"Well Dark Matter has been known to attack places that have the keys... So wherever their attacks have been are most likely where they are."

"And what would you say about their first attack?"

"Their first attack?"

"Yeah, the place they attacked first... Do I really need to explain that?"

"Well I'd say they'd attack a location that had a key first just to be safe."

"Then I know where we're going!"

"Huh!?" Both Gray and Wads were shocked.

"You don't mean." Wads began to ask.

"Yes I do... Ice Town!"

Ice Town was in fact one of the first places Dark Matter attacked. After Dark Matter was first chased off of this world by Kirby and his friend Gooey, Dark Matter hadn't been seen for quite some time. However that all changed on one day just out of the blue.

Dream World at this time was still under attack by the group of Nightmare leftovers, Shade. Shade single handedly overthrew much of Dream World, and caused great destruction. At first we thought we stood a chance, but during the attacks our hero Kirby vanished and hasn't been seen since. Meta Knight did leave to search for him, but he still hasn't returned even though it's been a year.

Anyway, when Dark Matter first attacked and destroyed Shade, they attacked in Ice Town. That was where an underground ruin was found behind the old shop. In the ruin is a single letter that talks about the battle that took place there. This makes me wonder though. What if there's more than just that letter? What if that key is there as well!? I mean why else would their battle take place underground?

"Hey Night?" Wads began to speak. "You guys... Want to come inside?"

I guess I never really noticed but during this whole talk we were still standing outside Wads house.

"Nah it's ok we better get going" I replied.

"Yeah we shouldn't be wasting time. After all HE might come after me." Gray said this with a worried tone in his voice.

"He?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The Copy Gooey that cloned my friend. He knows I know what happened. You better believe that he'd do anything to stop me."

"Not you. Us."

"Ha ha I guess you're right!"

"Well lets go..."

"WAIT!" Wads yelled. "You can't just leave me behind!"

"Huh?" I was a bit confused.

"You're taking me with you. There's no way I'm going to let these....."

"Yeah yeah I got it! Come on Wads. Let's go."

After about 10 minutes we left Wads house and made our way to Town Square. Even though the fall fest had ended there were still quite a lot of people in town. It's possible that they are either staying with family for awhile, or plan on spending the winter here. After all winter in Cappy Town can be quite nice. Everyone puts up Christmas lights, there is snow on the ground all the time, and it stays at 31 degrease almost all the time. Sure it's cold, but not as bad as most places. Heck even if that is too cold for someone, they could always go to the Beach or Sand Canyon. It stays warm year around there!

As we stood there looking at all the people walking around, I could tell that Gray had something on his mind.

"So. How do we get to Ice Town anyway?" He asked me.

"Well lets see... There are actually a few different ways to get there, but it might be best to go through the caves. Then again if you like water we could always go swimming in the sewers?"

"NO!" Wads yelled.

"Wads! What's up with you? Why do you keep yelling!?" I was a bit annoyed.

"The sewers. That's where I saw them so called 'Copy Gooies' go."

"I see.... What do you think Gray?"

"I say we take the caves. It'd be a lot easier to fight our way through a few monsters than it would be to fight our way through a mob of Copy Gooies."

"Guess so... OK! The caves it is then!"

The caves are located next to Duck Lake which is just a bit passed the Inn grounds. The lake grounds are filled with monsters, but by using the Lake you are able to stay safe. Not sure why, but I'm guessing that the monsters cant swim. Then again they are mostly rockies so that might have something to do with it.

One thing I always found kind of strange is the whole monster thing. Really we all could be called monsters, but most people just use the term to describe the wild creatures in this world. So I guess really anyone could turn into a so called "monster" at anytime. If you think about it that way that is.

"Ok what? Are you just going to stand there?" Gray shouted at me.

"That's how he always is. He just spaces out sometimes!" Wads commented.

"Guess I'll have to get used to it then!"

"Yeah... Good luck with that!"

"Ha ha ha"

"Ha ha"

"HEY! It's great to see you guys getting along but can we get going? I'm done 'spacing out' now so... Come on!" I just had to say something to get them to stop. If I didn't then who knows how long Wads could keep this conversation going. He's good at things like that.

After out talk we headed east out of Town Square and into Inn Street. At Inn Street there is a hotel where you can rent or buy rooms, there's an Inn where you can get a bed to rest up in, and there's a hotel known as the Darkray Inn. Darkray was once known as one of the heads in this town, and he was close to Legend and some of his other friends. However one day Darkray vanished. I'm sure Legend and the others know what happened to him, but for the rest of the town... It remains a mystery. Anyway, until he returns the Inn will remain closed. According to the Mayor at least.

As we walked along past the Inn Wads began to talk to Gray.

"So just how much do you know about Night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you knew about his real name didn't you?"

"Well yes but there's reasons for that."

"What do you mean reasons?"

"Well..."

"You came from another world right? How come someone from another star knew about Night? I just don't get it."

"My friend who I'm looking for met Kuro here before."

"He did?"

"Well kind of. You see uhh.... Well... My friend knew Kuro was able to use the key."

"I see. So your friend found out. Did he tell you who the others are that could use the key?"

"No. All he told me about was Kuro."

"Hey guys?" I cut in saying. "What are you talking about?" I had to lie to them. I couldn't let them know I was ease dropping.

"Oh it's nothing. Just had some questions for Gray." Wads replied.

"Yeah he just wanted to know some things. It's not really a big deal. It's nothing that I haven't explained to you so don't worry. Besides we're teammates right now so why not be friends?"

"True." Even though we still don't really know that much about Gray other than why he is here, I guess it's best to go ahead and trust him. He hasn't lied so far. "Hey I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Gray and Wads both said at the same time.

"Well how about we make a vow."

"What do you mean Night?"

"Well how about we vow to always stick together no bad how things may get, and that we will always trust each other."

"I see. Good idea! I'm in." Gray then stuck out his hand. I then put mine on top.

"Sometimes your ideas are even stupider than mine Night... Aw what the heck. I'm in!" Wads then stuck his hand on top of mine, and with that our deal was done.

"Well we better get going" I said.

"Right! We should really get there by nightfall. Are there any Inns or hotels in Ice Town?" Gray asked.

"Well we could always stay at the lodge, but chances are Noel will let us stay with her if we just explain what's going on."

"Oh ok, being with a friend would be better anyway."

Once again we then set off on our path to Ice Town. We walked up through the Inn grounds which is like a mini park, and then walked passed Duck Lake. Normally the monsters would have attacked us as soon as we set foot in this area, but for some reason there seemed to be none around. It's kind of strange but I'm not complaining.

"Ok this is the cave." I said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wads replied.

"It's best that we take our time and work our way through this. If we rush in carelessly we might not make it out." Gray replied.

"I guess... So what's the plan?"

"Well I've been through here quite a few times when visiting Noel. When you first walk in the monsters tend to be near the back of the first cave. In the second area it is dark and almost impossible to see. We could use this to our advantage but rockies tend to see better than the rest of us in the dark. Then in the final area of the cave we'll have to climb up a small hill in order to reach the exit. Really it isn't going to be that easy."

"Hmm let me think." Gray had a look on his face as if he was coming up with a great plan. Or at least a plan better than what me or Wads would come up with. "Ok so in the first area we can see pretty well and the rocks tend to stay in the back right?"

"Right"

"Well then, if we use someone as bait we can sneak by them no problem."

"I see... But who can we use as bait?" I then looked over at Wads.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR!?"

"Wads? Come on now...."

"NO I WONT DO......."

"I'll tell Gray your secret."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Try me." I knew this would scare him.

You see when Wads was younger he used a power line wire as rope when we were playing explorers. What I didn't know is that he got that line from the power plant. At first the power stayed on due to all the back up lines, but soon a power surge occurred which caused the plant to catch fire due to the missing line. To make a long story short, a huge electrical fire broke out and caused half of dream world to lose it's power. The thing is no one knows who caused this, and there's a 100,000,000 star reward for whoever finds out who did it.

Sure I know Gray wouldn't care about this secret, but if anyone were to hear then Wads would be turned in, in a heart beat. What's the punishment for something like this? Well lets just say the guy who caused the massive flood years back ended up sleeping with the stars.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good."

"Anyway..." Gray started to explain his plan once again. "After we get past the first room, and enter the dark part of the cave we could then use the rockies to attack."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if we pick them up and throw them it'll cause confusion. Sounds would be heard from allover the place. Even with the rockies ability to see in the dark, it would be hard for them to keep up with where we are."

Wads looked excited. "I get it!" He then yelled.

"Then after that the room after should be big enough for me to fly. You as well Kuro."

"Well what about me?" Wads asked.

"Well I can carry you up the hill."

"Oh ok then!"

"Great plan Gray!" I commented.

"Really? I just thought of it now."

"Ha ha, well sometimes the best plans come out of nowhere. Anyway lets get going."

We then all nodded our heads and dashed through the cave door. Wads then ran to the left side of the room. He then began to run around in circles and yell as loud as he could. At first it seemed like nothing was happening but soon all the rockies in the back of the cave began to move toward him. This was our chance. I then dashed as fast as I could over to Wads, picked him up, dashed around the rockies, and then I went right through the door to the next area.

Gray was already in the next room and he had already began throwing rockies. Each time a rocky hit loud sounds echoed through the cave. The sound alone was loud enough to make anyone dizzy. After seeing all the rockies confused, we then ran into the final area of the cave which had the hill. Gray then picked up Wads and flew him to the top of the hill, and I followed behind.

"I can't believe we made it!" Wads was kissing the ground as soon as we walked out of the cave.

"Uh Wads... Don't you do that when you've been at sea, or in the air for a long time? We just ran through a cave." Even though I was talking to him, he didn't hear me.

"Wads is a strange one huh?"

"You have no idea Gray...."

"So where does this friend of yours live?"

"Oh she lives just a bit north of the lodge. There isn't much of a housing district here, but there are rumors that, that is going to change with in the next year or two."

"I see. Well ok then! Let's go see your friend!... Shall we?"

"Yep lets go."

So after picking up Wads from the ground, who was still crying as we did so, we headed down the walk way into the town. Along the way we passed by the mayor who was standing outside his house. I always thought it was strange that the house wasn't IN the town, but whatever. Guess it doesn't matter.

Just then I heard someone yell my name. "Night!? Is that you!?" As I turned around I saw a "human" looking girl run up to me.

"How are you!? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I'm doing pretty good! How about you?"

"Ok I guess, Ice Town gets pretty boring you know."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Oh? Are these your friends?"

"Yep!"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you!"

"Nice to meet you to Noel" Gray replied.

"Noel?" The Girl was confused.

"Uh Gray. This isn't Noel. This is..."

"I'm Ciel."

"OH! I'm sorry! I thought you were Ku...Night's friend Noel."

"Ha ha sorry about that Gray, I guess I should have told you. This is Ciel, I've known her for quite awhile. Actually I used to hang out with her when I went to see her grandpa."

"Her grandpa?"

"My grandpa is the owner of the book repair shop in Hillside Town." Ciel replied. "Night used to come over all the time to look at all the things Grandpa was working on."

"You mean like books?"

"Well yes and no. Although it's a book repair shop, he also works on fixing a lot of other things as well. I guess you could say he's an all around repair man."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah well anyway... Why are you guys here?"

I was a bit stunned by this question. I wasn't quite sure how to tell her what's going on. Then again maybe it was best NOT to tell her.

"We're here to see Night and Wad's friend Noel." Gray answered.

"Oh I see, well I better not keep you waiting then! Have fun guys." After saying this Ciel walked away as she waved goodbye to us.

"Well Kuro. Lets go!... Huh? Wads?" After hearing Gray say this I couldn't help but look at Wads who was still in shock.

"Wads.... SNAP OUT OF IT!" I smacked him a few times as I yelled this hoping that the jolt would wake him up.

"W-W-Wha? What happened?" He finally came to.

"Nothing... Let's go...." I answered.

We about 15 minutes later we finally reached Noel's house.

"Well guys we're finally here, and not a second to late." By this time it was about 8 at night so the sun was just getting ready to set. I then looked at the door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door knob turned and opened. Standing there was a red, pink, and white colored plasma wisp.

"Y-You're!"

"Hey Noel.... Long time no see!"

* * *

I messed up and forgot a chapter. I think it was 3 or 4,maybe 5. Please check for one you missed.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Go here for the revised edition.

.net/s/6078020/1/Kirbys_Dream_World_Adventure_Story


End file.
